Merenessa
by ElvenHorse
Summary: (R rating wont come till later) A girl named Merenessa is brought from 'earth' to middle earth by a companion (from Mercedes Lackey's books) She is the missing heir to Lothlorian. And of coarse...She falls in love.
1. chap1 The stallion who changed it all

Merenessa was used to strange things happening to her. She was the weirdest person in all her classes at school. She got loads of unwanted attention on the streets and in her neighborhood. She couldn't go anywhere without people looking at her in fear, curiosity, or even anger. She was used to things happening with warning and without. Strange creatures often appear in her closet and even under her bed; creatures only found in some ones imagination. No she was not schizophrenic or delusional she just had strange powers that she didn't know how to wield. She could conjure up a few things when she asked and control some of the more 'unusual' things, but basically she was left to her own wits and quick reactions to cover up her interesting powers.  
  
So it didn't surprise her when she was walking home one afternoon, when a magnificent white stallion stepped (more like leaped) into her path. She tried to ignore it by walking around it then kept to the track she was set on. The stallion turned his beautiful head towards her and started to follow.  
  
'It must have thrown its rider' she thought. 'Maybe I should catch it and bring it back to the stables down the road, they may know who it belongs to.'  
  
But instead she kept walking, glancing over her shoulder every now and then. He was still following. She broke into a run, the stallion cantered easily behind her.  
  
'God how stupid I must look' she growled under her breath.  
  
Finally she was fed up (and out of breath). She halted abruptly, and then whirled around.  
  
"What the Hell do you want!?" she shouted only to find the stallion not there anymore. "Where did the damn horse go?" she thought franticly trying to regain her composure for there were some old people staring at her off their front porch.  
  
: I'm right here: came a voice inside her mind. She whirled around again and was face to face with the stallion horse, looking into his ice blue eyes. : And I don't know why you are running from me; I mean come on. Don't you know who I am? : His deep voice echoed in the back of her head. She looked and felt very confused and now very terrified.  
  
"N-n-no" She stuttered, and then took a deep breath. "I thought you were a horses that threw his rider," She admitted.  
  
: A horse! : The stallion snorted then pawed out with his front hoof. : Child, in your 16 years of living in this world you have never learned about what I am? Or seen another thing like me? : He asked while swatting his tail impatiently.  
  
"A horse?" Merenessa squeaked.  
  
: Get on; you've got a lot to learn. : The stallion adjusted himself so that the saddled was in her way to move forward so she had to get on. When she finally hauled her self awkwardly into the saddle and got settled. A strange feeling came over her. She suddenly got dizzy, thank for the saddle horn she didn't fall off. When her mind cleared and she felt normal again. Merenessa found herself not on her way home, walking by a busy road with cars zooming by, but in a field with only the stallion underneath her. Suddenly yet another sensation came over her. One- hundred different things flooded into her mind at one time, so quickly she really didn't get a chance to think about them; She just knew things like where she was, who the horse was, and why he didn't except being called a horse.  
  
"So, this is Middle-Earth, your name is Dinendal, and you're a- a Companion?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
: Wait a second, I'm not done yet: He told her in her mind before making that sensation come over her again.  
  
She sat there for a moment soaking up all the information that had just been shoved into her.  
  
"That means I'm chosen, right" Merenessa asked while still sorting some of the information. The stallion shook his head, making his mane dance wildly.  
  
: Not exactly : he replied. : I've been asked to be a transporter. I am the only one capable of jumping between worlds like I just did. It is a long story that I am not authorized nor have all the correct facts to tell you: he explained and started to walk forward. Since Merenessa was un accustomed to riding and she was thrown off balance and had to grab the saddle pommel to keep from falling off the animals back.  
  
"Ahhh! Warn me next time before making any sudden moves." She cried with a touch of annoyance.  
  
:There may not be time to warn you. Now, we have a long journey ahead of us; at least it will be for you. So get yourself comfortable:  
  
Merenessa stored her many questions in the back of her mind to be answered later; for her mount leapt into an easy canter. She had to concentrate hard on keeping her balance. After a while of flopping and re adjusting she figured out a way to hold on and look like she was somewhat astride the horse. It took her awhile but soon she found her balance and even began too looses her hold on the horn.  
  
:are you feeling pretty good up there?: The stallion asked while he tilted his head up to look at her.  
  
"Yah, I'm feeling great! Maybe even getting a little comfortable. I think I'm beginning to like this!" She smiled and bent down to pate the beautiful stallions neck.  
  
:Then would you like to pick up the pace a little?:  
  
Merenessa smiled again and this time even bigger. Then leaned forward whooped, "Lets Go!!" The stallion gathered himself up and lengthened his stride, his legs moving quickly underneath her and his mane whipping in her face. 'so this is what the horse people love.' She thought as a long stem of grass got stuck between the leather of the saddle and her jeans. She reached down and plucked it out then she stretched out her arm to let it fly in the wind. No sooner had it left her hand when something shot by her and almost hit Dinendal in the head. The stallion seemed ready for it though and easily avoided it.  
  
"What the hell was that!" She shouted while turning sharply in the saddle to see what brought on the attack. She quickly found the answer herself out of the info that was given to her.  
  
Orcs..both she and the stallion growled. Dinendal ducked out of the way of another arrow . Merenessa almost lost her seat but quickly regained it by resuming her grip on the saddle and concentrated on keeping astride the beast while also trying not to get her head plucked off by any arrows.  
  
:Just hang on youngling we'll be out of her soon.: As he stated that the stallion gathered himself again and took of at a breath taking speed. Merenessa couldn't keep her eyes open for the wind that stung her face was too much to bare. She leaned down and buried her face into the horses neck to protect her chapping face. She gasped but only clung tighter to the saddle. Occasionally she would chance a peak off to the side only to cower at what she saw: ugly, filthy, goblins. Yelling and ranting on. Trying to shoot arrows and throw stuff to get Dinendal to stumble or make her fall off. A few hit their targets and Merenessa felt bruises forming on her back and limbs. It almost felt as if Dinendal was just getting faster, she prayed that he was. The faster they got out of her the quicker they would be safe again.  
  
:Child, almost no where is safe:  
  
Her heart almost stopped at his blunt statement, she wanted to ask him why but felt this was not the time or place to be asking him stupid questions.  
  
:Good choice:  
  
Merenessa couldn't help but wonder where this animal had the strength and agility to run this fast for so long. She stored that question for later also, for the stallion took an abrupt left that would have thrown her if she didn't have such a grip on the saddle.  
  
:Hang in there, its going to get a bit rough. You may want to open your eyes now.: He warned.  
  
Merenessa did as she was told and looked up just in time to see the land fall from beneath their feet.  
  
"Do you have a death wish?" She yelped and cowered in his neck again.  
  
:No but you do if you want to be back there with the goblins: He joked with distinct amusement in his voice.  
  
"This is no time to be funny." Merenessa growled as the stallion slid down a bank that was so steep she wouldn't have considered it a bank, but a cliff.  
  
:This is a daily accurance child, once we cross this river and go through the meadow on the other side we will be safe in the boarders of Lothlorien.: He explained while leaping through the chest deep water. He then started to make the climb up the other bank which thankfully had a gentler slope then the other one. Dinendal climbed it effortlessly. :One more sprint and we are home free: Meresnessa glanced behind her again but saw nothing but the land that they just crossed.  
  
"Why sprint?" She asked sarcastically, "The orcs are gone."  
  
:For now: He replied dryly, :Besides: He looked up at her and winked, :Everyone remembers the dramatic entrances!: He laughed and made a playful leap over a fallen log. Merenessa leaned over his neck and whispered, "Then we're mot going hardly fast enough." The stallion responded with a tremendous burst of speed that sent Merenessa falling back in the saddle.  
  
:Better?: He asked  
  
"Much!" She laughed  
  
~* *~  
  
Haldir and Legolas were walking their posts on the boarders of Lorien, both are extremely bored.  
  
"There has been no orcs, or anything. Not even a wolf to chase off" Legolas complained while taking an arrow out of his quiver to examine.  
  
"I know Legolas, I know." Haldir reassured and put a hand on Legolas' back. "It is the peace before the storm. Always a difficult wait. Don't worry, something will come up." Haldir just got the statement out when Rumil, Haldir's brother, came up from his own post to alert the rest of the guard.  
  
"A rider approaches, on a white steed, they are moving very quickly." He panted while pointing to the eastern boarder.  
  
Haldir quickly turned to Legolas, "Come Legolas, you have gotten your wish." With that the three turned and sprinted down the trails that led to the post Rumil served at. They were joined by a few other elves who over heard them and wanted a taste of the action also.  
  
"The rider was still very far off when we caught sight of them." Rumil explained, "We should have enough time to intercept them at the boarders. One of the other patrollers mentioned seeing a disturbance across the raven 4 leagues away from her." He pointed out to the east where the huge meadow was. Beyond that was a raven separating Lothlorien from cliffs that are inhabited by orcs.  
  
"He said the rider was dodging arrows from the orcs. The horse seemed very sure footed and quick." Rumil Looked over at Haldir and whispered, "Could it be, do you think they found her at last?"  
  
"We will see little brother, for that has been a hope in my mind also."  
  
Legolas was not paying attention to the two, and was anxious to go. "Well, lets go check this mysterious rider out!" He exclaimed and grabbed Haldirs arm to pull him down the rest of the trail.  
  
"Don't be a fool Legolas! You may want adventure and something to do, but this may be a trap! Anything could be waiting beyond the boarders." Haldir growled and yanked his arm out of Legolas's grasp. Although he had a feeling that this is what they have all been waiting a long time for.  
  
"Your right Haldir, I'm letting myself get too carried away with myself." He looked down at his feet trying to look sorry for his childish actions but because of the excitement of the situation he did not succeed very well.  
  
At that point a few more elves arrived, one stated that the rider was not far off and they needed to move quickly in order to intercept them effectively. Legolas quickly looked over at Haldir who in return rolled his eyes but smiled. "All right Legolas, lets go."  
  
The group of elves left the post and began swiftly making their way to the interception point.  
  
~* *~  
  
"You know this place?" Merenessa asked while Dinendal picked his way carefully across the field.  
  
:I know them, but they may not know me: he chuckled and pounced over a small ditch.  
  
"Okay" she replied and thought for a moment. "Who are these people, that we are meeting?" Sort of nervously. Dinendal paused a moment then slowed his gait down to a trot then easy walk.  
  
:You know who they are, As a matter of fact you are related to a few. They are your people:  
  
Merenessa froze for a moment and didn't say anything.  
  
:They are elves young one. You are like them and they are like you. You will be comfortable with them. They will be like the family you never had.:  
  
"How did you know about that?" She snapped defensively.  
  
: I know many things about you. Actually many others know about you.:  
  
"Others, what do you mean by others?" She asked confused.  
  
:Human, Non human, mortal, immortal: He explained.  
  
"This day has been way too long . I'm getting a headache, and by the looks of it its only going to get worse." Merenessa complained and waved her hands up in the air. "Oi vai" she sighed.  
  
:Oh, they'll get over it.:  
  
"Yah, but what about the people back home. What will they think when I never come back from school?"  
  
:We will handle that, you don't need to worry about anything but the present.:  
  
"Whatever you say," she sighed under her breath.  
  
:Open the saddle bag, you will find something of good use in it.:  
  
Merenessa obeyed, reached back behind her and untied the bag off the saddle. She un-bottoned the top and found a necklace. It had a silver chain that was very fine and looked as if it would break under even the lightest of fingers. A pendant was laced on the chain. It was a moon in its smallest stage, just a sliver of silver.  
  
:Now take out your necklace.: Dinendal commanded. Merenessa was going to ask how he knew about her necklace but was able to restrain herself. She took her sun pendent out and realized for the first time why a piece was missing, the moon piece needed to be connected. She was getting ready to put the two together when Dinendal stopped her.  
  
:Lets wait a while, It will be like proof of who you are.: He paused, :Merenessa Alajha Golesten.:  
  
Merenessa put her necklace back on and then put the other one back in the pouch and retied it to the saddle. She was a bit confused about why the companion called her that name. The only other time she was called that was in a dream. She was talking to a beautiful woman, she doesn't remember what it was about. She just remembered the women telling her, "We will meet again, and soon Merenessa Alajha Golesten."  
  
Merenessa forced herself back to reality, the dream always gave her goose bumps. "Why do you keep throwing all this at me? I've already been confused enough and you're just adding to it." Dinendal only chuckled. When the boarder was only a few paces away he paused. Merenessa couldn't see anyone but could feel the prickle of eyes watching her. She suddenly felt scared, "I don't think I want to go in there" she croaked as her insides churned.  
  
:I will be there for a little while. I will make sure nothing happens.: His words were soothing and reassured her a little.  
  
"Alright lets get this over with."  
  
:Why don't you get off, I'm not very good at judging tree limb heights with a rider on.: Merenessa leapt from the saddle, but staggered and would have fallen to the ground if Dinendal hadn't have moved his shoulder for her to lean on. Her legs were so sore and shaky that it took her a little while before they decided to move on. "I think I will feel better after a good soak in a hot bath." She croaked while rubbing her inside thigh muscles. The stallion soon began leading her through the trees. The beauty of the forest was outstanding. The trees were silver, and so tall she could not see the top! Everything was healthy, there was nothing dead. As if it all grew in a well kept garden. "This is almost not like a forest." Merenessa whispered to Dinendal. "Is it magic?" she asked then bent down to pick and admire a purple flower. :Its elvish magic youngling.: Merenessa made an 'ooh' sound and began to braid the flower into the young stallion's mane. :oh, don't I look good!: he joked and pranced a little. "Dead sexy!" She laughed and rubbed the stallion behind the ears, one of the hard to itch places. They walked for a while in silence, enjoying the peaceful bliss and beauty.  
Merenessa suddenly yelped and spun around when a strong hand grabbed her arm. For a moment she was going to lash out and start screaming (street defense that had become secoand nature) but held her tongue when she saw arrows pointed straight at her. Dinendal was still next to her, she could feel his presents without actually seeing him, or looking. There were five very good looking men with loaded bow (they probably would have looked even better looking if they didn't have arrows pointed at her) there were some more around the outside of their little group. Dinendals mind voice suddenly sprang up in her head. :Merenessa, don't be afraid. Show them your token and they will welcome you. These are the Elves.: She fumbled around in the saddle bags for a moment and the Elves just kept a critical eye on her. She was tempted to say something, but feared that her throat would not work, and the embarrassment of sounding stupid in front of these very divine people. She found the trinket se was looking for then took her own necklace off. She looked up at the company and gave a hesitant smile, took a deep breath and brought the two halves together. Expecting an explosion or bright lights with lots of noise, she flinched and half closed her eyes. But non happened. Instead the halves came magnetically together with a snap and the letters began to glow from the inside out. Merenessa looked up in awe, all the Elves were bowing on their knees. "surly not for me." She thought. But Dinendal corrected her. :Yes for you, silly girl. Don't fear them, they have been waiting for this day for a long time. You will learn what I mean soon enough, but for now I must leave you. Maybe in the future we will meat again. Be safe youngling and if you are ever in doubt or need call on your memories of me and I may be able to help.: he gave her a gentle mind kiss and was gone. Merenessa almost wanted to cry out and have Dinendal come back but two Elves walked up to her. "Welcome home Merenessa Alajha Golesten. It's been a very long time." He took her hand into his, "I am Haldir and this is my friend Legolas." Merenessa looked at each elf, and blushed a bit when each took her hand in his. The one named Legolas waited until all the other elves welcomed me before introducing himself. "Hello Merenessa. I am Legolas Greenleaf of the Mirkwood elves. I plan to help you on every step of this journey." She looked into his eyes and saw and felt more then a devotion to helping her. 


	2. chap2 Love at first sight?

Merenessa had difficulty keeping up with the swift pace of the elves. She refused to slow them down and  
  
just pushed herself a little harder then she normally would. A few hours into the hike (at least that's what it  
  
felt like) The one named Haldir, who seemed to be the leader, called for a halt. He served the girl a strange  
  
bread that he called lembas and a type of drink that tasted sweeter then water but much more refreshing.  
  
After the short rest, she was refreshed enough to be on her way again. Haldir seemed to know this for he  
  
called the march on. He was impressed by her determination and concluded that she was not as delicate as  
  
she looked.  
  
"She acts just the same way as when she left. Curious and determined." Haldir whispered to his brother.  
  
Rumil nodded and replied, "If you think about it, she really hasn't. Yes, she wasn't here physically but we  
  
never forgot about her." Haldir smiled at his brother. Its great having little brothers sometimes, especially  
  
ones that think logically, He thought.  
  
~* *~  
  
During the short rest Merenessa had a chance to sit by herself and think about what all was going on. After  
  
a few moments she began to physically relax. Legolas had been watching her out of the corner of his eye,  
  
he was the girl relax and decided it may be a good time to try talking to her. He walked over a little louder  
  
then he normally would, he didn't want to scare her out of her skin by just popping up. Merenessa looked  
  
up at him, but quickly looked back down as blood filled her cheeks.  
  
"Hello" she greeted quietly with a smile. Legolas took a seat gently across from her.  
  
"What would someone like you be sitting by herself for?" He asked while looking down to get a better  
  
view of her face, and slowly making eye contact.  
  
" I just needed some time to soak in all these changes." The young girl explained and starting to look onto  
  
the elves face.  
  
"Oh, then- ah- should I leave?" Legolas started to get up but paused.  
  
"no no no! Please stay, I would really appreciate your company." Especially yours, Merenessa thought to  
  
herself. The two held eye contact, Legolas noted her faintly pointed ears, and silver eyes.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you just how beautiful you are." Then even he blushed, the words rolled of his  
  
tongue before he could stop them. He was half expecting her to giggle and roll her eyes. But no, she looked  
  
up at him and gave him a true smile.  
  
"That's usually the last thing I her from a guy, their mostly calling me strange. Most guys are kind of  
  
scared of me because I'm different." She was about to say more but one of the elves in the group called for  
  
everyone to begin to move on and Merenessa looked away quickly.  
  
"We must be on our way." She paused, then stood up. Legolas did the same, he glanced at her and was  
  
getting ready to say or do something but decided against it, instead he just gave her one of those 'looks' and  
  
turned to begin the hike. Merenessa quickly fell in line behind him, so close in fact that if he stopped to  
  
quickly she would run right into him. Knowing this he would playfully stop short let her run into him and  
  
start walking again. Merenessa was having non of it though and started to steal arrows from his quiver, then  
  
poke him in places that he would rather not mention, and tickle behind his ear with the feather. He turned  
  
then and stared into her silver eyes, she stared just as hard into his icy- blue ones. A huge smile on her face,  
  
he couldn't hold himself back and started to laugh.  
  
"Just wait, you'll see. I'll get my revenge!"  
  
She playfully punched his shoulder (which she had to reach up to do, since she was much shorter then he)  
  
and giggled.  
  
"Oh, you think so?"  
  
so what do you think??? Got any ideas, please tell me and review!!!! PLEASE!!!! 


End file.
